Breakfast in Bed
by dizzy - in - the - izzy
Summary: On Mothers Day, Teresa is brought breakfast in bed, cards and a vase of flowers. Jisbon fluff/family. Happy Birthday Emily.


**Title: **Breakfast in Bed  
**Author: **dizzy - in - the - izzy  
**Rating: **K  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own.

**A/N: **So, this is written for Tiva4evaxxx (or Emily). It is her birthday.... today in the UK. It's tomorrow, or Wednesday, for the US. 5/12. Her request? Jisbon Fluff. I haven't written Jisbon in a long time, but I was convinced I could. I mean, I've been keeping up on the show. I finally started staying up late enough. Anyway... This is slightly about Mothers Day, as I was suddenly inspired by the holiday in which this year was probably the first year I haven't made my own mother breakfast in bed, for the simple fact that she got up and was gone before I could. I made dinner though!

**Dedication: **Happy Birthday Emily, and a belated Happy Mothers Day to all.

* * *

"I wanna do it!"

"I asked first."

"Shh."

Macy and Robert Jane quickly got quiet. They looked up at their father, waiting for his instructions. Macy shuffled closer to Robert, and he glanced at her. Their father watched in amusement. Robert, being the oldest, stood tall with arms crossed. He looked almost exactly like his mother in that stance. Macy, the younger one, also had her arms cross but she was more relaxed. Her blue eyes weren't as intense as her brothers greens.

"I know you both want to help, but you can't both take the tray. I'll carry the tray."

Robert and Macy began to protest, but Patrick interrupted them.

"Robert, you'll carry the vase of flowers. Macy, carry the presents. Does that sound fair?"

Robert and Macy nodded, going to grab their tasks. Patrick smiled as they walked off, grabbing the tray. It was Mothers Day, and despite his wife's protest against it, breakfast in bed was organized. Patrick had picked up flowers (at Macy's request) and each child had made cards and small gifts.

Robert and Macy reentered the kitchen, each smiling. Patrick smiled at them, stifling a laugh as Macy yawned. He jerked his head, and both children followed their father up the stairs to their parents' bedroom. Robert went ahead of his father as they reached the hall, as he had a free hand to open the door. Patrick could hear his wife griping already, and started to plan the perfect speech. Although, he was sure any big eyes from their kids and she'd give up.

"Happy Mother's Day!" Robert said as he opened the door and walked in. Macy went after him, and Patrick followed slowly. He saw his wife's opposition, but then he saw her hide it. He knew that she didn't want to upset either child.

"Aw, flower, cards and breakfast in bed?" Teresa said good-naturedly. Macy laughed, climbing up onto the bed so she could be closer to her mother. She handed Teresa the cards and gifts, and Teresa kissed her daughters head.

"Thanks sweetie pie." She said, wrapping an arm around Macy and moving them both to the center of the bed. Robert crawled up on the other side, snuggling into his mother's side.

"Thanks honey." She said to Robert, wrapping her arm around him. She looked up at her husband, glaring at him. He smirked, walking over and placing the tray over her lap. He sat down near her legs, touching her knee through the blankets.

"You know these two. They were as stubborn as could be, and wouldn't give up on making you breakfast." Patrick said.

"You've spoiled them rotten." Teresa said as she picked up the fork on the tray and looked at her breakfast. It consisted of pancakes with the toppings in the shape of a heart, and orange juice. She could help the smile that crossed her lips as she stuck her finger in the whip cream and ate some.

"Mommy! You're supposed to eat it all together. Now the smile is messed up." Macy said, obviously distraught that her masterpiece was ruined. Teresa smiled at her, offering her some whip cream. Macy, with the new proposition of whip cream, forgot about her fuss. Before Robert could fuss, Teresa offered him some as well. Patrick smiled at them, watching as they licked the sugary substance off their fingers. He didn't expect his wife to offer him some, and he politely refused.

"It's your breakfast in bed." He said, and she shrugged.

"Eat it."

They had a slight staring constant, in which Teresa won and Patrick licked the whip cream off his wife's finger.

"Ew!" Macy and Robert said simultaneously. Patrick laughed at them, watching as his wife shook her head and started to cut her pancakes. Macy fell back against the pillows, her yawning becoming more frequent. Robert was watching his mother, leaning his head against her arm. Teresa smiled down at him, kissing his hair.

"Is it good?" Robert asked sleepily, his eyes starting to close. Teresa smiled at him.

"It's delicious." She said, taking another bite of the food. She took a drink of the orange juice, sitting back against the pillows.

A warm feeling spread from Patrick's fingers to toes. Another smile forced it's way onto his face as he watched his children and wife lay in bed. Macy was curled up in a ball on the pillows, and Robert was right next to Teresa. Patrick reached up and squeezed her leg. Teresa looked at him.

"Yes?" She said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She then smiled at him, offering him some of her pancakes. He took the bite of food.

"Nothing."

Teresa nodded, before going back to her food. She finished, scraping the whip cream off the plate before smiling at her husband. He took the tray, putting it on the chest at the end of the bed. He handed her the cards and presents, and she grinned shyly.

She opened each card slowly, smiling at the young writing and misspelled words. She traced her fingers over the small scene that Macy had drawn, flower and a sun filling the page. She placed the cards on her nightstand, opening the card Patrick had gotten her. He watched as she blushed as she read the card. She put it down, smiling at Patrick.

"Thank you." She said, leaning forward. Patrick met her half way and kissed her.

"Only the best for the mother of my children." Patrick said, making Teresa blush. She hit his arm, leaning back against the pillows. She wrapped her arms around both children, and Patrick moved the blanket up to cover her. He crawled up the bed, kissing his children's forehead. He then kissed his wife, touching her cheek softly.

"I love you." He said quietly, and she smiled.

"I love you too."

Patrick laid out at the end of the bed. He listened as his family fell back asleep, as it was still early. He felt the bed move, and he turned his head towards the movement. Teresa was looking at him.

"How would you feel about a third child curled up in this bed?"

Patrick sat up straight, as did Robert and Macy (both suddenly awake).

"You're pregnant?" All three said at the same time, and Teresa smiled. She watched as Patrick smiled brightly, and he moved up to kiss his wife. Macy and Robert cheered, and Teresa absorbed the moment.

It was probably the best Mothers Day she'd ever had.

* * *

**A/N: **(: I hope you enjoyed this Emily. I had to dust cobwebs off my brain to think of this. :P


End file.
